


Want, Need, Deserve

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, I'm Sorry, Original Character(s), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Cersei wants and needs, but isn't sure she deserves.





	Want, Need, Deserve

He came to her in the middle of the day, just expecting to hold her. She'd given birth to Jeoffery a few months ago and just needed comfort.  
She'd been embarassingly emotional lately. She'd nearly cried in front of Robert when he shouted at her.  
Jaime was, of course, happy to provide anything he could for her.

When he entered the room, she was laying in bed. He went to her, climbing in and wrapping her in his arms.  
Robert was away hunting... Again.  
Cersei turned in to Jaime's chest and held on tightly.  
They fit together perfectly. Not a word was uttered for a long while. Jaime kissed the crown of her head and then began to slowly rub her back. She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax for a while.  
  
"How are you doing?" Jaime asked gruffly, taking as much comfort from this encounter as she.

She'd been so busy with Joff he'd hardly seen her in weeks. Though she would come to him some nights in tears, looking for comfort.  
He worried about her.

"I'm ok." She assured him.

He nodded, glad to hear it. He silently looked over what he could see of her body for bruises. He was always keeping track of any new marks that appeared. He wanted to be sure Robert was not hurting her, and Jaime took extra care now that she was clearly so vulnerable.  
He opened the back of her night dress to run his hands across her skin there, starting at the small of her back and moving all the way up to her neck, where he'd squeeze and massage her muscles. She seemed to enjoy that, curling in to him like a kitten... Or a lioness, Jaime thought, knowing she was still strong as ever.

He kissed her temple. Jaime was so good to her. She wished she could have this always. It felt as though she could breathe for the first time in a long time.  
Jaime didn't expect anything from her. He wasn't like Robert. Robert was rough, clumsy, uncaring and brutish. He would grab her, leave bruises. He hurt her. He would never touch her this way. He didn't know how.  
Just feeling Jaime there was enough to make her feel safe. He would always keep her safe.

Everything started to be too much. She wanted Jaime closer. She began to cry from it all. 'Gods, get it together', she thought to herself.  
She'd been so emotional lately. But this was so visceral. She felt a deep need for him.

When he realized she was crying he looked concerned. Robert would have ignored her, or shouted at her.  
She loved that about Jaime. Nothing she could do would ever bother him. To Robert, she was a burden. A necessary evil. An obstacle to a cunt.  
To Jaime, she was everything, maybe more. Robert would never have been in the birthing room with her. He was too disgusted or uninterested by it all. He was around for all the things that pleased him, but not there for the pain, for the ugly parts.  
Jaime, on the other hand, wouldn't leave the room, challenging anyone who questioned him. Jaime wasn't afraid of the blood, the gore, the way she screamed. He held her hand the entire time. He wasn't bothered by the indignity of it all. And he saw her just the same. He'd always loved her body. When she had her moonsblood, he was just as eager, just as hungry for her as always. He'd wipe her blood up with his sleeve afterward, not even thinking twice about it. It mattered not to him. All that he cared about was being close to her. And that was true. To him, to think a bit of blood would get in the way of them was laughable. He would never be disgusted by her. Her body was perfect to him, it could never be wrong. Never.  
Robert, though, would turn his nose up, disgusted at the blood. It was all well and good to her, she didn't want him anyway, and she knew Jaime wanted her.

She was uncomfortable with her new body. Her hips were a bit wider, her breasts larger, but she was just as beautiful, more so now, if possible, to Jaime.  
She'd brought his child into the world. He looked at her as though she were the Maiden. And he thought her even more beautiful than that. He thought about it often, how she'd endured more than he could ever imagine to bring his boy here. And she loved little Joff even more fiercly than a lioness loved her cub.  
Jaime fretted over his sister, making sure she was eating enough, sleeping enough, always rubbing her back or her feet, bringing her little gifts, checking her for little bumps and bruises. He was glad to play the role of protector. It was the closest he could get to being her king, the thanks he could give her for his progeny.

"Oh, my sweet." He sighed, pulling her tighter to his chest and kissing her forehead. "What is it?"

She sniffled, trying to stop the hot tears that flowed from her, but it was no use.

"You love me." She hiccupped. She felt silly.

Jaime wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, and Cersei wasn't either, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Oh, sister." He rolled them over so she was on her back and he was above her.  
He stroked her hair back and kissed the tears on her cheeks before kissing her lips softly.

"I do." He caressed her cheek. "I love you more than any lord has loved his lady, and more than any knight has loved his queen, and more than the sun and the moon and all the gold in the world combined. I love you more than anything, Cersei. I've loved you every day of my life since the day we were born. Before that, even."

Cersei cried more at that, which distressed Jaime, until she reached for him, sobbing "thank you."

"Alright. Shh. It's all right, my love." He soothed, holding her close. "It's all right."

She thought about what a great father he would make. He always knew what to say to make it better.

This was the most he'd seen her cry in a very long time. He did not like seeing her upset. She was void of the usual fire behind her eyes. He continued to stroke her hair and kiss her cheeks and rub her back until she calmed.  
She sniffled beside him, her eyelashes long and wet with tears.

"It's all right." He whispered to her once more, stroking her cheek and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

She kissed him back, wanting to taste him, wanting to be even closer. Needing him. He was so good. Why was he so good? She thought, she didn't deserve it. She kept kissing him, eventually opening his mouth with her tongue. She felt so safe. He held her waist, rubbing her back still with his free hand. He made her feel so good. She pulled away for a minute, unable to think straight. When she looked up at him, she whispered,

"I want you."

Jaime's heart leapt in his chest. She nodded to herself.

"Jaime, I need you."

He felt dizzy at that. He crashed his lips to hers and they kissed for a long time. When he pulled away, he slipped her nightdress from her shoulders, exposing her chest.

Her first instinct was to cover herself. She felt exposed, but then she saw him looking at her and she remembered that it was just Jaime. Jaime thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He kissed her as he caressed her breasts gently. He played with one nipple and then the other, kissing his way down her neck until he got to them, taking each in his mouth and sucking and nibbling softly, eliciting little mewling sounds from her. He watched his hand on her, his breathing heavy with want.

"I love you." He said breathily before kissing her hastily. She smiled against his lips.

"Touch me." She begged when they broke apart.

He ran his hand up from her breast to her cheek.

"You're sure?" He whispered against her lips.

She nodded. "Please, Jaime."

That was all he needed. He sat back and pulled her nightdress off, leaving her completely bare. He waited there for a minute and just studied her body, finding it hard to believe she was real.  
When she whimpered, he returned to her side, kissing her deeply. They kissed and kissed until she felt his hand on her breast again, working its way down her stomach to her thigh. He felt his finger run gently across her entrance. She gasped and he groaned at how wet she was. It had been so long since he'd touched her there - felt her soft, wet folds envelop him.  
He longed for her. He wanted to be buried deep inside, but he would do only what she wanted. Only if she wanted him. He couldn't help the sounds he made, pure want taking over.  
He moaned against her lips as he continued to run his finger over her, working small circles until she sighed deeply,

"yes."

He was emboldened, his nose pressed to her temple as he watched her face, breathing hard against her.

"Jaime." She whimpered, "ooh".

He beamed. She was perfect. Her eyes were closed tightly and she looked like she was concentrating. He kissed her gently.

"Relax." He whispered, continuing to work his fingers over her. "Shh. Relax, I've got you."

She did relax and he ran his fingers over her cunt. She shuddered with delight as white heat zapped through her.

"Inside." She whispered, sure of exactly what she wanted.

"Yeah?" He asked, breath hot against her ear.

She nodded. He moved his fingers back and forth across her enterance, thumb now circling her clit.

"Mmm." She hummed. He knew her body better than anyone.

"We'll go slow." He whispered. "Just relax." She nodded, shuddering when she felt his lips on her breast, back on one nipple, then the other. She was so wet. He was so in love.

He moved his fingers faster on instinct and she tipped her head back, exposing her neck. He kissed her there, eliciting a moan.  
Carefully, he slipped one finger into her. He was very slow, just barely moving it inside. She hummed at the feeling.

"More." She begged.

He moved further inside, kissing her now. Moving slowly in and out. She moaned against his lips.

"That's good?" He asked softly.

She nodded.

"Do you want more?", he asked, breathless, watching her. He was so hard it hurt. She nodded again.

He circled her clit again, making her squirm before inserting a second finger. She moaned deeply. Oh, it felt so good.

"Jaime." She sighed over and over.

He was beaming with pride. Only he knew how to do this to her. She still wanted him. He worked over her with his lips; her breasts, her neck, her lips, everywhere he could reach while his fingers worked in and out of her.

"I want you inside of me." She whispered, restlessly.

He'd never wanted anything more. Still he asked,

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Please, Jaime."

He knelt again, pulling off his clothes to reveal himself, as beautiful and strong as ever.  
She watched him longingly. He moved between her legs, but before he could think, he found himself leaning down to kiss her cunt.  
He swirled his tongue the way she'd always loved and she gripped his hair, moaning for him.  
Gods, he'd missed this. He'd missed the taste of her. There was nothing else like it. He took his time, despite how his body screamed for touch. She came against his tongue, whimpering his name.  
She pulled him up then, kissing him hard, tasting herself, reaching out and stroking him. He moaned so loudly at her touch he was afraid someone would have heard.  
For once, she did not care. He was hot and wet and hard in her hand and she stroked him until his breathing became ragged.

"Jaime..." She breathed.

He looked at her and nodded.  
"I know."

He kissed her again, lining himself up and pushing inside her as gently as he could.

"Mmm." She hummed. "Jaime.".

She wrapped her arms around him and he lay flush against her body, moving slowly at first.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him further into her, begging him to move faster.  
He obliged and they moved together until they were seeing stars. She came against him and he grunted at the feeling before spilling into her. He held her closely as they came down, pulsing together, so glad to finally be reunited.


End file.
